


Always

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x01 one-shot about the spoiler in the teaser trailer released. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, find themselves completely happy whilst waiting for some good news. This is short and my first ever one-shot, I don't think this summary does it justice I don't want to give anything away :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> So I am new here... I've already added this story on fanfic but thought I'd add it here as well :). I woke to the wonderful spoilers the other day and I couldn't get this out of my head especially after multiple things I saw on tumblr and my brain did this, so I hope you enjoy :P. Let me know what you think :)

"So it's finally happening then?" Felicity said her smile not faltering

"Yep" Oliver replied returning her grin

"We're finally going to be God-parents, and Lyla a mummy and, Oh MY GOD Diggles going to be a _daddy_ and we finally get to know the sex!" Felicity couldn't hide her excitement as Oliver chuckled at her babbling

"It could be a while you know" Oliver said gently placing his hand on her arm

"Oh I know, but I also don't care I mean I have you…" Felicitys eyes shot open "I don't have you, _have you_ I mean just your company, right now as we wait for news, in this hallway" she mentally counted down, closing her eyes briefly. When she opened them Oliver was stood in front of her. The amazing grin, that Felicity loved to see so much, plastered on his face. He took a step closer as his hands cupped either side of her face so gently, she was literally speechless. Her hand held on to his elbow for support.

"You always have me Felicity"

He pulled her tenderly towards him, lowering his head. She stepped forward, raising her head to meet his. Her hand soothingly brushed up his arm gently grabbing his wrist as she slowly pressed her body to his

"You mean it?" she practically whispered

" _Always_ "

All that tension over the last few months, all the looks, all the touches seemed to intensify to this one moment. Felicity couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as they moved even closer. They closed their eyes both leaning in. They could feel each other's breathes. They were merely millimetres apart now, with 3 years worth of wanting and longing all boiling down to this single moment.

_**BANG** _

The door next to them flew open and the pair jumped apart. Moans escaping both their lips as they turned to see Diggle standing there with the worlds biggest grin

"I'm a father! I have a son!" Both looked flustered, with Felicitys pale skin looking flushed. She ran her hands down her dress trying to get the creases out not looking at Oliver "Did I interrupt something?" Diggle said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow

"No, nothing at all. Just talking about being god parents and you being a dad" Felicity started babbling again, trying to hide what had, _well hadn't_ happened before she remembered "OH MY GOD you're a DAD! Why are we still stood here? Can we can come meet your son? I bet he's perfect… he has to be with parents like you two" Oliver couldn't help the smile that crept back and neither could Diggle. He looked at the pair in front of him. He knew something was going off but right now all he cared about was his son and he'd deal with these 2 another day.

"Yes you can meet Andrew Oliver Diggle" he smiled at them. Olivers mouth flew open in shock, his eyes fighting back tears "don't look at me like that dude. We both know you're like a brother to me" Felicity grinned at both her boys. She was so unbelievably happy, although a bit confused from the almost kiss. She frowned and Oliver noticed.

"Well let's go meet our god-son" Oliver smiled. Diggle lead the way, Oliver placed a hand on the small of Felicitys back. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw nothing but devotion maybe even _love_ "We'll talk later once this is over, _okay_?" she merely nodded as he gave her another of his breathtaking genuine grins.

She knew whatever he had to say could only be good and he knew he was finally ready to tell her exactly how he felt, and maybe give them a chance to be together.


End file.
